100 Amazing Quotes From Stephenie Meyer!
by Creative.Heroin118
Summary: This is just a list of 110 quotes from Twilight and New Moon so MAJOR spoiler warning people. Please read and review. Thanks!
1. List One

This is my new project. I'm searching for my favorite Twilight and New Moon quotes. I'm going to put them up 10 at a time but I'll put one up basically everyday. Sadly though I'm going on Vacation and I won't be able to put any up from June 1st to June 10th. To make up for it I'm putting two chapters up tonight! WoOoO! And then I'll put one up tomorrow. And so on.

These are pretty random and there are some from New Moon and Twilight mixed together but I'll clear it all up for you after each quote! Thanks for reading!

_1.He'd_ _never been less human…or more beautiful_.- Bella Swan-Twilight.

2."And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" Edward Cullen-Twilight.

3."You'll never catch me betting on Alice."-Edward Cullen-Twilight.

4."'Werewolves have enemies?' 'Only one'-Bella Swan and Jacob Black-Twilight.

5.Only Vampires can love you forever.-Stephenie Meyer and the Twilight teez group

6."I don't want you to come with me"-Edward Cullen –New Moon

7."she's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now.-Bella Swan-Twilight

8."I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him".-Bella Swan-Twilight

9."Goodbye, I love you".-Bella Swan-New Moon.

10."You should be afraid of me."-Edward Cullen-Twilight.


	2. List Two

Here's Chapter 2 as promised.

1."We watched zombies eat people, it was great."- Bella Swan-New Moon.

2.I told him you were planning to corrupt my youthful innocence.-Jacob Black-New Moon.

3."Be Safe"-Edward Cullen-Twilight.

4."To never see you blush scarlet again… it would be unendurable."-Edward Cullen-Twilight

5."You'll be the death of me. I swear you will."-Edward Cullen-Twilight

6."Cool I'm middle aged now…"-Bella Swan-New Moon.

7."'No Coffins' he promised"-Edward Cullen-Twilight

8."'You inspired this one' the music became unbearably sweet.-Edward Cullen-Twilight.

9."I need a human minute"-Bella Swan.-Twilight.

10."Breakfast time for the human"-Edward Cullen-Twilight


	3. List Three

This is Chapter Three hope you enjoy it.

1."I bet she's tougher than that she runs with Vampires."-Embry Call-New Moon.

2."You know you're kind of beautiful.-Bella Swan-New Moon.  
3."Bella's all about the extreme sports these days."-Alice Cullen-New Moon.

4.."I promise…I swear I'll never hurt you."-Edward Cullen-Twilight.

5."Stay very still."-Edward Cullen-Twilight.

6."You're so eager for eternal damnation."-Edward Cullen-Twilight

7."So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what?" Mike Newton-Twilight.

8."Like a carnivorous flower we are physically attractive to our prey."-Edward Cullen-Twilight.

9."Only a teenage boy would agree to this: Deceiving both of our parents while repairing dangerous vehicles using money meant for college funds."-Bella Swan-New Moon.

10."Jake what are you doing?" "Keeping my promise" "When did you promise to kill yourself falling out of Charlie's tree?"-Bella Swan and Jacob Black-New Moon.


	4. List Four

This is Chapter 4!

1."Afraid of a needle? Oh, a sadistic vampire intending on torturing her to death, sure, no problem, she runs off the meet him. An I.V. on the other hand…"-Edward Cullen-Twilight.

2."You are exactly my brand of Heroin."-Edward Cullen-Twilight.

3."Stupid unreliable vampire."-Bella Swan-Twilight

4."Stupid Shiny Volvo owner."-Bella Swan-Twilight.

5."You are my life now."-Edward Cullen-Twilight.

6."I'll always want you…forever."-Edward Cullen-Twilight.

7."I'm sorry I can't be the right kind of monster for you Bella."-Jacob Black-New Moon.  
8."It was like there had never been a hole in my chest. I was perfect. Not Healed. But as if there had never been a wound in the first place."-Bella Swan-New Moon

9."Marry Me First"-Edward Cullen-New Moon.

10."If I could dream at all it would be about you and I'm not ashamed of it."-Edward Cullen-Twilight.


	5. List Five

Five Chapters in One night! I'm on a role!

1."Your father told me never to come through his door again but technically I came through the window."-Edward Cullen-New Moon.

2."What if I'm not the superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?"-Edward Cullen-Twilight.

3."Yes it is an off day when someone's not telling me how edible I smell."-Bella Swan-New Moon.

4."Time passes even when it seems impossible."-Bella Swan-New Moon.

5."What's your favorite color?" "Brown."-Edward Cullen and Bella Swan-Twilight.

6."You think I lifted a van off of you?"-Edward Cullen-Twilight.

7."My Car is old enough to be your cars grandfather. Have some respect!"-Bella Swan-Twilight.

8."Before you, my life was a moonless night."-Edward Cullen-Twilight.

9."Why can you believe the lie but not the truth?"-Edward Cullen-New Moon.

10."Well I'm 108 it's about time I settle down."-Edward Cullen-New Moon.


	6. List Six

Chapter 6! WOoOoOoO! Well I'm pretty sure that this will be the last chapter for this evening because I got a little carried away with my project! Lol but who knows what could happen… Thank you guys for reading this far! 

I give you the special entry that is all quotes from Alice and Bella. No boys in this chapter! lol

1."You don't want me?"-Bella Swan-New Moon.

2."What is tempting you more?"-Bella Swan-Twilight.

3."Look at this shoe it's a death trap!!"-Bella Swan-Twilight.

4."Well its no irritable grizzly"-Bella Swan-Twilight.

5."I've never seen anyone so prone to life threatening idiocy."-Alice Cullen-Twilight.

6."I think she's having hysterics maybe you should slap her!"-Alice Cullen-New Moon.

7."How strongly are you opposed to grand theft auto?"-Alice Cullen-New Moon.

8."The way I feel about you will never change."-Bella Swan-Twilight.

9."Of Course I love you. And there's nothing you can do about it!"-Bella Swan-Twilight

10."I'm putting it to a vote!"-Bella Swan-New Moon.


	7. List Seven

**100 amazing quotes from Stephenie Meyer! part 2**

**Authors Note: Sry if some of these are repeated from other pages, but yea. B/c the others were written by Edwardmyheroin118 and these are Creative.Lannah soo yea.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1. "That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but dont waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him. - Jessica - Twilight**

**2. "Did you get contacts?"- Bella "No."- Edward "Oh, I thought there was something different about your eyes."- Bella - Twilight**

**3. "You put on a good show, but I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."- Edward - Twilight**

**4."All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me -- Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head to hard. That van was going to crush us both -- and it didn't, your hands left dents in the side of it -- and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all -- and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up..."- Bella - Twilight**

**5. "I think she's having hysterics. Maybe you should slap her."- Alice - New Moon**

**6. "It's fine, Alice. They all can't be 911 Turbos."- Edward "I may have to acquire one of those legally. It was fabulous."- Alice "I'll get you one for Christmas."- Edward "Yellow."- Alice - New Moon**

**7. "Edward. This has to stop now. You can't think about things that way. You can't let this... this **_**guilt**_**... rule your life. You can't take responsability for the things that happen to me here. None of it is your fault, it's just how life **_**is**_** for me. So, if I trip in front of a bus or whatever it is next time, you have to realize that it's not your job to take the blame. You can't just go running off to Italy because you feel bad that you didn't save me. Even if I had jumped off that cliff to die, that would have been my choice, and **_**not your fault**_**. I know it's your... your nature to shoulder the blame for everything, but you really can't let that make you go to such extremes! It's very irresponsable-- think of Esme and Carlisle and--" - Bella - New Moon**

**8. "Quite obviously, Alice will be able to tell when they're planning a visit, and I'll hide you. They'll be helpless. It will be like looking for a piece of straw in a haystack!"- Edward "But they can find you."- Bella "And I can take care of myself."- Edward "Excellent plan, my brother!"- Emmett "No."- Rosalie "Absoloutely not."- Bella "Nice."- Jasper "Idiots."- Alice - New Moon**

**9. "Well. What if I did? What if I told you to take me to Vegas right now? Would I be a vampire in three days?"- Bella "Sure. I'll get my car."- Edward "Dammit."- Bella - New Moon**

**10. "Marry me first."- Edward "Okay. What't the punch line?"- Bella "You're wounding my ego Bella. I just proposed to you, and you think it's a joke."- Edward - New Moon**

**11. "Oh, c'mon. I'm only eighteen."- Bella "Well, I'm nearly a hundred and ten. It's time I settled down."- Edward - New Moon**


End file.
